wikia2011fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meighan
Top Ten List Help Hey Meighan, for some reason, I can't add a watermark to the top ten list. Could you please add it for me? The file name is File:RuneScape Wiki Wordmark.png and link it to w:c:runescape:RuneScape Wiki? I'd appreciate it VERY much! Thanks! Hair You wanna talk? 02:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : added it! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 03:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I appreciate it a lot! Hair You wanna talk? 04:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Top Ten List Help too Hey Meighan, there are some stuff I'd need help on at the Top 10 List. On the "Monster Hunter Wiki" candidate, I would like to add the link to our website, and our Wiki Wordmark too. Also, there is another "monster hunter" option, it is a duplicate of our candidate, I would like it to be removed. Thank you. c: Mckrongs 03:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : All set! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 04:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki If it's not too much trouble, could you add the Fairy Tail Wiki wordmark (File:Fairy Tail Wiki-wordmark.png) on the Top 10 List, thanks. Top wikis list help Hey Meghan, I was hoping you could help me with an issue involving the best wikis of 2011 list. I nominated the Assassin's Creed Wiki (currently ranked at #33), but at the time, I did not know how to add photos and a link to our wiki. And now, when I attempt to edit the list, I can't just edit the listing for the wiki, and so we cannot link users to the wiki itself. Therefore, I was hoping you could (since you're a Staff member and are much better at this than I) link the Assassin's Creed Wiki to its homepage, which is here, and also add the current wiki wordmark, which I uploaded the file of and is currently File:AC wiki wordmark.png on this wiki. It'd be awesome if you could help me with this, and thanks in advance! - [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk. 17:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Missing Votes Meighan, any word on why wikis are losing votes? Bleach Wiki lost 100 votes last night, which you can imagine I was not happy about. Any word on what is causing this and if it can be fixed?--God Pray17:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : There is a ticket but there are no notes as to what the status is. I have added that Bleach lost 100 votes on there so it's been recorded -- I'm sorry about this, as soon as I find more I will let you know. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way we could add a photo to for our wikia on the top ten list? And also, are we supposed to create articles for our wikis? :) Top Wiki list help Hi Meighan, I was wondering if you would be able to put the link to the Land Before Time wiki and the wordmark on the top ten page. I tried to add them but I couldn't figure out how to after I added the wiki to the list. Thanks! -- 05:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. Can you please add the Wordmark onto Backyard Monsters Wiki? Thanks! 18:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) LoL Wiki Logo Hello there. Sorry to be a bother, but I wanted to ask you for a favor. Could you please add the League of Legends Wiki logo to the top 10 list for me please? We are around rank 10 and I'd like our logo to be used so people can see us. Here is our uploaded logo we'd like to be on the top 10 list. Thanks in advance! Reborn Wiki Hi, could you please add the wordmark for the Reborn Wiki to the top 10 wiki list, where it's currently #16? Also, could you link it to w:c:reborn:Reborn Wiki? Thanks! ChaosVoid 13:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC)